The work of this laboratory is concerned with experiments designed to (1) contribute to an understanding of the structural and functional organization of elementary genetic units in multicellular higher organisms and (2) pursue the mechanism of linked exchange. Experiments are proposed to establish colinearity for sites within the rosy cistron and amino acid sequence changes within XDH. Moreover, we hope to identify mutants at the N-terminal and C-terminal ends in order to then purse localization of regulatory mutants. Recombination experiments additionally provide data bearing upon nature of the exchange process.